bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RexGodwin
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Wonderweiss Margera page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:32, July 9, 2009 Image Policy Please note that Bleach Wiki has an Image Policy which states that changes to the profile images on character articles are to be discussed first. The appropriate place for such a discussion is Talk:Yammy Llargo. Also, any image from an official source, such as the anime/manga, must have legal tagging added to it, i.e. the and templates. If you are unsure how to fill the rationale template out, I can do it for you, but you need to tell me which episode the image is from in order for me to do so. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Since you have been warned previously, this is your second warning, since you did the same thing with Ryuken. Replace a profile image again without discussing it first, and you will be blocked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Downgrading Images Please do not use the upgrade facility to upload a lower quality version of an image, as you did with File:Hollow tosen.jpg. It is a form of vandalism and will not be tolerated. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy 2 Hi. I have already informed you about this, but please note that according to the image policy, all changes to profile images must be discussed first on the relevant article's talk page (in this case Talk:Kiyone Kotetsu). Also, images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and you can look at File:Baraggan Released (ep276).png to see how it should look. Please ensure you add it to any images that you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Replacing Manga images Do not substitute anime images for manga images that are totally different to the manga image that was substituted. In Starrk's page, the manga image shows the meeting of him and Aizen. It cannot be substituted for one of just him and Lilynette. We will wait until the episode with Starrk's flashback is released before making a final call on that picture. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Event pages I see you are keen to contribute event pages. Well those pages are very tightly controlled by the fight summary project and so I suggest you work in conjunction with that project to contribute towards event pages. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Profile images Hi, just letting you know that from now on, all profile image change discussion is to happen on the Image Gallery talk page. I have moved your option for Tosen's profile picture to the gallery of the profile picture change discussion that's taking place now. You can find it here. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :You have been told this before. Do not change profile pictures unilaterally, they must be discussed first.-- /* MASKED Databook: New Characters */ Please note that we are not creating articles for the new characters from Masked just yet. See Bleach Wiki:Masked Project#New Characters. 14:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Profile Image Changes Okay, I see that you have been warned a total of 4 times already for changing profile pictures without discussing it first, so I'll get straight to the point. There will not be any further warnings. The next time you do this you will be blocked from editing this wiki. Read the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and follow it. Profile image changes are to be discussed at this link and agreed upon before any change can be made. 12:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Images I can see you've just uploaded pictures of characters from the recent Manga Arc!! Are you planning on using those images in certain articles?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 08:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the images of Keigo and the others should be up on their chaarcter articles. :P unless they were removed.RexGodwin (talk) 09:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Bad Images You have been warned time and again, stop uploading images without FUR and licensing, I am having to clean up your mess too many times!! This is your final warning on the matter!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Delete tag removal If something is tagged for deletion, do not remove it. Your article was tagged for deletion for a reason. It is poorly made, does not contain enough information to justify a full article. It will remain a part of the Vandenreich page just like the Jagdarmee. Remove it again and it will be treated as vandalism-- Block - Images You have been warned about this a number of 5 times already, so as per my last warning (check above), I am blocking your account from editing this wiki for 2 weeks. Do not change profile images of characters. It is against the Image Policy to do so without discussing it. If you continue to breach the image policy after your block expires you will be blocked for a progressively longer amount of time. Please become familiar with the site's policies and follow them. Thank you. 10:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as you still have not learned, you will now be blocked again.-- Page Moves Please note that renaming a page is against our Manual of Style. All page moves must be discussed. And even regarding characters like these unnamed characters, they will only be renamed once their names are given. Do not move pages again without discussing them with us. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Character Pages Had you bothered to check Talk:Stern Ritter, you would see that we were holding off on making pages for the three stern ritter and putting it up for discussion. Next time, wait for approval.-- Haschwalth Okay, I'm willing to believe scan teams change the background while cleaning up chapters, but your link on Haschwalth's picture has been cut off, I can't find that chapter on Mangastream, and I'd rather not talk to you indirectly and edit war, so could you link me to an image of the raw page or something for proof?--Xilinoc (talk) 03:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for supplying proof. Sorry if I seemed a bit stubborn and/or assholish, but we have a very strict Image Policy, and we can't just go around uploading images with edited backgrounds, so I needed confirmation.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :All profile image changes must be voted on, even if its a different version of the same people have to decide what they prefer!! Tis the policies!! Ongoing Policy Violations Rex, as you will be aware from previous discussions, Bleach Wiki has strict policies in place and they are enforced, as evidenced by your previous bans. Please take the time to become familiar with those policies (Bleach Wiki:Policy) so that you may avoid a further ban. In particular, please note that the Manual of Style (at the bottom of the page) contains rules governing the renaming of pages. Principally such renames must be discussed and agreed upon before any changes are made. In addition, the Image Policy (as mentioned a number of times above) requires that any changes to profile images be discussed first. It is not acceptable for you to unilaterally change them on a whim. Continued violations of the policies at this stage will result in another block without further warning as it is the same issue as with the last time you were blocked, so please stay within the site's rules. 10:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, let's settle this Here's the thing, Rex. I may not be a committee member, but I am taking my sweet time to reply to you here today. Simply put, what you had said on Shaz Domino's talk page was completely inappropriate. There are plenty of ways to express your point, but no one will listen to you if you're stubborn in your endeavors, constantly cursing out other users, and for that matter, insulting them beyond the simple language issue. If you want people to take your opinion seriously, state it without doing.... well, that. It doesn't take much research for me to see that you've been blocked more than once, and it seems you do not learn. Saying "Seriously people, don't be so fucking dense" is like saying "Please ban my sorry ass, because I can't listen when someone tells me that I'm doing something wrong." If you're so intent on asserting your misguided points, feel free to reply to me. I'm all ears. Image Policy Edit Warring Language Warning :Given you have just gotten back after ignoring warnings before I suggest you brush up on the policies before posting comments like this again. Hey RexGodwin, how are you ? I wanted to know where do you find the colored images of Bleach's chapters, please ? 17:17, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Um.....they are merely doing their job. Yes, it is frustrating sometimes, but even I respect the fact that they are just trying to do their best. Let me make it clear, THEY ARE NOT "obnoxious, arrogant, controlling, canon obsessed crazxy people". Thank you for thanking me, but please don`t bash them. ----Grimmekensei Lanuage Warning AGAIN :Considering you have just returned after your sixth block, I don't know if this will work but next time it should be for good. IF you can respect that people have different opinions without being respectful about it then this is not the place for you. I was the user who actually opened the discussion regarding the novels being added to this wiki so keep your temper in check. Colored Images I would reeeeeeally appreciate it if you let me handle uploading the official colored images, since it's kinda my project at this point.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:48, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. And I don't know what the situation with the rest of the volumes is, hopefully we get more soon.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:26, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Also #I think he just changed cloaks for a day, it wasn't changed to black in the volumes like actual errors (e.g. Shunsui's magically restored eye) would be. Its mention in his appearance section is enough, I think. #Give me the name and I'll fix it up. #No problems with adding the sketches, as far as I know. I'll ask around about where and how to implement them, but a gallery should be fine. --Xilinoc (talk) 20:26, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Image Policy You do not get to change images in article simply because you think they are better. We do not use images like those in our articles. You also do not get to change them anyway, without discussion. Those images have been clearly altered, with the background deleted. We do not do that on this site.